Gas bag modules are a component part of vehicle occupant restraint systems and can be arranged in the steering wheel, for example, for the protection of the driver. However, due to the space requirements for the gas bag module, problems arise with respect to the spatial arrangement of the cabling and contacts for activating electrical function elements such as an electrical horn. In addition, operating elements and switches for controlling the vehicle functions need to be easily accessible for the driver on or in the steering wheel, and if possible they should be configured as multifunctional elements. However, in this way the number of cables for connecting the operating elements to the vehicle electronics grows, along with the space requirements.
In accordance with the so-called “floating horn” principle, gas bag modules are arranged on the steering wheel in such a way that the horn signal can be activated by pressure exerted by the driver on the gas bag module. In this context, one contact is arranged on the gas bag module and one on the steering wheel, the gas bag module being connected to the steering wheel by elastic distancing elements. Thus the contacts can be closed when pressure is exerted on the gas bag module by a motion of the gas bag module towards the steering wheel, and in this way the horn or other electrical function element can be activated.
From DE 199 27 032 A1, an assembly is known that operates in accordance with this principle and that has a steering wheel and a gas bag module. The gas bag module includes a plastic generator support, which is manufactured in an injection molding process and into which a wire element is injected. The wire element has hoop-shaped segments, which are provided with plastic sleeves for electrical insulation and which engage in latching hooks that are arranged on the steering wheel for the purpose of attaching the gas bag module. The generator support also has one or more recesses, in which the wire element is accessible and is not electrically insulated. In these recesses, the wire element constitutes a contact that activates the horn and that cooperates with an electrically conductive opposite contact on the steering wheel. When the contact and the opposite contact are closed through pressure being exerted on the gas bag module in the direction of the steering wheel, the electrical horn is activated.